


To Feel Your Heart (Beat In and Out of Time)

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Post-War, Recovered Memories, Romance, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione swears that she will stop at nothing to change the past, even if it means going to him for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the HP Time Travel Fest on LJ. Many thanks to JenniseiBlack for being my wonderful cheerleader & k_lynne317 for being my incredible, speedy beta. Without further ado, I hope everyone enjoys. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_To Feel Your Heart (Beat In and Out of Time)_

Hermione groaned, her head falling back against the arm of the sofa. With a defeated sigh, she closed the current book that she was looking at and tossed it onto the floor. She was never one to treat books so carelessly, but all of her searching was leading her to dead ends, and it was becoming increasingly frustrating.

She snuggled into the sofa, grasping the blanket tucked beneath her and covering herself with it. Rolling over, Hermione frowned as she looked at the large stack of books, journals, and papers that covered her flat floor. A tear leaked down her cheek and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out.

_I'm sorry, Severus… I can't do it. It's impossible_.

Her heart ached painfully as she recalled the promise she had made to him as he lay dying. ' _I promise, Severus, I'll save you. I'll change this_ …' To Hermione, it didn’t look like she was going to be able to keep her promise. There was no way for her to travel to the past… Not with all the time-turners destroyed. 

She couldn’t very well go to Harry or Ron for help… neither of them were aware of the relationship she had with Severus. She had formed a tentative friendship with the professor during her sixth year, when he taught her Occulemency at the behest of Headmaster Dumbledore. The friendship turned into something more shortly after Dumbledore's death, when she accidentally stumbled into him in Hogsmeade and he confessed everything. He showed her his memories, so overcome with grief and self-hatred, that Hermione could do nothing but take him into her arms to comfort him.

And now he was gone… he was dead. She had failed him. She had exhausted all of her current resources… the Black library, Hogwarts, and even Flourish and Botts. She had purchased every book possible containing any information about time travel.

There was one last person that she considered going to… but was she desperate enough?

The answer was yes. After almost three months of searching, she knew her options were limited. Hermione knew that she would do anything for Lucius Malfoy if it meant that he would help her. The Malfoy library likely had some key information, especially if he had access to secret dark tomes. 

Making up her mind, Hermione summoned her beaded bag and grasped her wand firmly. She was going to pay Lucius Malfoy a visit.

* * *

Staring up at the looming manor, Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. She was quite surprised the wards had even allowed her on the property, but she figured it was likely that the Ministry had forced the Malfoys to remove any anti-Muggle and anti-Muggleborn charms from the property as part of his parole sentence. 

Knocking on the large oak door, she held her breath as she waited. The door opened moments later, a wand pointed at her face. 

"Granger?"

"Draco," she greeted, reminding herself that she needed to be friendly and snidely calling Malfoy wouldn’t help her case. "Is your father home?"

Draco looked at her warily, still holding his wand up. "What do you want from him?" His eyes were full of mistrust, despite the fact that Hermione and Harry's statements were what likely kept him and his father from Azkaban. Narcissa had been cleared as well due to Harry’s testimony, but she knew that the now Black witch had divorced her husband and fled the country mere days after the war had ended.

"I need his help," Hermione said honestly. 

"Draco, where are your manners?" Lucius said, stepping into the foyer. He glanced over her quickly. "Miss Granger, what can I help you with?"

"I was hoping that we could speak in private," Hermione told him, looking him straight in the eye. She willed herself not to waver in her resolve. She knew that this was likely her last chance to save Severus.

"Very well," Lucius said primly. "Right this way, Miss Granger." He turned and headed down the hall.

Hermione followed him quickly, ignoring the way her heart raced and body tingled as she passed _that_ room. She refused to look at it, but she could feel Draco's stare. 

"Granger," he began.

"Don’t," Hermione said firmly, shaking her head. _I will not cry right now_ … 

Draco nodded silently. "I think you'll be all set from here," he said when the three of them stopped outside of a room. "Father, send for me if you need anything."

"Yes, Draco," Lucius said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. He opened the door, gesturing for Hermione to follow him inside. 

Hermione realised that this must have been Lucius's study. She took a seat on the sofa as he gestured her to do so, and he sat across from her. "Thank you for hearing me out."

Lucius arched a brow, considering her. "You're brave to come here."

"Or foolish," she replied quietly before taking a deep breath.

"So, Miss Granger, what do you need my help with?"

Hermione stared into his hard, steel eyes once more and reminded herself of her goal. "I would like access to the Malfoy library, in its entirety." She pinned him with a firm look.

"In its entirety?" Lucius chuckled. "Do you know what you're asking for?"

"I do. I need information stored in those tomes."

Lucius leant forward and Hermione saw that she had fully captured his attention. "Whatever for?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "To save Severus."'

Lucius let out a laugh. "What makes you think I'd believe you? It's more likely that you want those tomes to turn me into the Ministry."

"No!" Hermione said quickly, feeling the tears prick the corner of her eyes. "Please, I need that information… I have to save him."

"Why do you think I would do such a thing?" Lucius sneered at her.

"Because you're his friend! You care for him, same as I do." She took a deep breath. "I'll beg, Lord Malfoy. I'll do anything to prove that I'm sincere in my quest."

"As interested as seeing you beg before me would be, it's not necessary," Lucius said, a small smirk on the corner of his lips. An emotion that Hermione couldn’t quite place appeared in his eyes. "Show me?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked. Did he really want her to beg?

"Show me your memories," Lucius commanded. "Show me that you are truly sincere."

"Of course," Hermione said. She met his gaze and felt the familiar push of Legilimency. She brought forward all the memories that she had of her and Severus, minus the more intimate ones. She gasped, slamming up her walls when she felt Lucius pry into a more private scene. She panted, glaring up at him. "Do you believe me?"

"I do," Lucius said quietly. "You may come as you please to use the library. I will assist you in searching for a way."

"What? You would?" She was shocked, not expecting his help. "I'm sure you have other things to do."

Lucius scoffed. "As I'm under house arrest, there isn't much else for me to do. Besides, you were right. Severus was a dear friend of mine… if I could truly change the past and help him live, I would."

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely, feeling as if she might cry for the fifth time that day.

"I'll see you in the morning, Miss Granger."

Hermione, knowing that she had been dismissed, thanked Lucius once more before heading to the fireplace and Flooing home.

* * *

The next morning, after narrowly avoiding an emotional breakdown in the loo while getting ready, Hermione headed to Malfoy Manor with determination in her step. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect from the Malfoys, but she was ready for whatever they were going to throw at her. _I just need to stay focused on saving Severus… I can ignore all of the Malfoys’ little games_.

She knocked on the front door, waiting patiently for it to be answered. To her surprise, it was Lucius who greeted her. "You know, Miss Granger, that you could have just Flooed into my study."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I didn’t think that to be quite polite, Lord Malfoy."

"Call me Lucius," he said, arching a brow at her before turning and headed towards what Hermione assumed was the library. She quickly fell into step next to him. "And you needn't worry about being impolite. I rarely get visitors, so it is unlikely that you would ever be interrupting something important. Just come through the Floo next time."

"If you insist," Hermione replied, having a feeling that it would be futile to agree against his wishes. "Should I set up a schedule of when I'll be here?"

"No," Lucius replied, shaking his head. Hermione noticed that his long, blond hair was tied neatly with a piece of leather at the base of his neck. "Schedules can be restrictive when one is conducting research. As I said yesterday, you may come as you please, regardless of the time of day."

"Thank you," Hermione said once more. "I really appreciate you helping me."

A small smirk appeared on his face. "I do hope that you'll tell me more about how you and Severus become so _close_."

Hermione flushed at the insinuation in his tone of voice, but ignored it as they had arrived at the library. 

"I've taken the liberty of compiling a list of all of the tomes that I own containing any information regarding time travel, Time-Turners, returning to the past, etcetera etcetera." He smirked at her. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes at Lucius. The past week had gone by much the same. She arrived at the manor in the morning and headed to the library. Lucius would join her shortly after, Draco occasionally popping in to help as well. Lucius had quite the collection of books on the topic, so it seemed that they would have their hands full. They were slowly making progress, but it wasn’t fast enough in her opinion. Every day longer it took them was another day without Severus.

She missed him. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she thought about him.

"So, Miss Granger," Lucius began with a drawl. 

Hermione sighed. "I told you, Lucius, that if I'm to use your first name than you might as well use mine as well. And what?" Lucius had made a habit of breaking the quiet every so often to ask her a question. Most were about her and Severus, but a few, to her great surprise, were about herself and the Muggle world. In turn, she sometimes asked him questions about himself and Pureblood etiquette. 

"Does Potter and Weasley know about your little romance with Severus?" He arched a lone brow at her.

Worrying her lower lip, Hermione made a mental note of what page she was on and closed her book. "No, they don’t."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Can't say I'm surprised. Do they know you're here?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Can you imagine? Harry likely would accuse you of working all sorts of dark magic and want to do another raid. I can't risk any of these books falling into the Ministry's hands right now. And I'd rather not deal with the headache of listening to them both complain about you and Draco."

"Surely, it must have been difficult for you to keep all of Severus's secrets to yourself?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Lucius. "I hope you're not insinuating that I'd ever betray Severus's confidence."

"Of course not," Lucius airily replied, "but one cannot help but wonder how a girl so young carried such a burden."

"The same could be said of Severus. He undertook such a task and he wasn’t much older than I am now. I've carried many burdens throughout this war, Lucius, Severus's secrets were different. They weren't a burden to me. I welcomed his secrets. I welcomed him and the confidence he provided in me. I would rather die than betray his trust… not when I worked so hard to get him to open up to me." She looked down at the book in her lap. _I swear, Severus, I'll save you_ …

* * *

Hermione turned over, fitfully sleeping. A soft groan escaped her lips as she turned over once more. She slipped back into her dream…

She trembled, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. She shivered, trying to bury herself beneath the wool blankets to keep herself warm. It was Harry's turn to keep guard, so it was her chance to get some rest, but she found it to be almost impossible. Without her wand to cast a warming charm, she was at a loss.

"Hermione?"

Immediately, she sat up, eyes wide. "Severus?" Getting out of bed, she headed towards the common area of the tent, letting out a ragged breath when she saw her wizard standing there. "Severus!" she cried, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She ran towards him, slamming into him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank Merlin you're all right."

Severus returned the hug, holding her tightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "The same could be said of you… I was worried."

She peered up at him, looking at him lovingly before pressing a kiss to his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought some food and extra blankets," Severus said, gesturing to the small bundle on the floor. "I tried to procure you a spare wand, Hermione, but it was near impossible. The Dark Lord has captured Ollivander, and there isn't any one I know with a spare. I'll keep looking," he promised. "We should have some time alone, as I've given Harry what he'll need to help you on your journey."

"What is it?" she asked, eyes wide.

"You'll see," Severus told her lightly. "Shouldn’t you be resting? You look awful." His gaze was pained as he took in her undernourished state. "I'm sorry I haven’t been able to visit more often with supplies."

"No, don’t be sorry," Hermione quickly said. "I appreciate everything you bring… I know it isn't safe for you to do so."

Severus frowned at her before picking her up and carrying her back towards herbed. "I'll lie with you until you fall asleep. I don’t have long." He tucked her in, Summoned another of the blankets he had brought, and slipped beneath the blankets with her. Immediately, she curved into his side, wrapping her arms around him, pressing kisses to his chest. She inhaled the scent that was pure Severus.

"I've missed you," she murmured. "I can't wait until this is all over and we can be together."

"Hermione," he began, his voice tight.

"No," she said quickly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "No, we won't talk about that, Severus, because you're wrong. You're going to live… understand?"

He kissed her messy curls. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus," Hermione told him sincerely. "And when this is over, we'll be together. You'll see."

Severus was quiet for a moment. "We'll see." He tightened his grip on her. "Please, be careful, Hermione. The Dark Lord's forces are growing stronger by the day… you cannot let them find you."

"I know," Hermione whispered in the dark. "I promise we’ll stay safe." She buried her face into his robes. "You be safe too, okay? I… I can't lose you too."

Severus returned her hug, promising her that he would do his best.

Hermione bolted upright, tears pouring down her face. She cried even harder, recalling the memory she had just been dreaming of. "Severus, I miss you," she whispered into the darkness, hugging her pillow to her chest tightly.

* * *

Hermione let out a defeated sigh, closing the book loudly.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked at once, closing his own book too.

She nibbled her lower lip. "We've been at this for three weeks, Lucius, and we haven't even found anything remotely useful. Everything suggests the use of a Time-Turner, but all of them have been destroyed." She paused, feeling as if she were going to cry. "What if it's not possible?"

Lucius rolled her eyes. "Where is your sense of determination? We'll find a solution, you mustn't worry, Hermione." He paused, considering the young witch. "I think we should be done for the evening, and retire to my study for some firewhisky. You look like you could use it."

Hermione sighed, knowing that Lucius was right. She _could_ use a drink. Standing, she followed him to his study before taking a seat on the sofa in front of the fire. She watched as he poured them both a drink. Suddenly, Hermione realised that Lucius has long and slender fingers. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed until now, but they were almost like Severus's. Except that Severus's hands were rough with callouses due to working hard, while she imagined that Lucius's were smooth as he wasn’t much of a worker.

"Thank you," she said, graciously accepting the drink from him. Their fingers brushed and Hermione was surprised to feel a small spark between them. Immediately, she felt guilty… like she was betraying Severus. She quickly knocked the drink back, her throat burning from the liquor. "Another?" she asked, smiling as she handed him the empty glass.

Lucius obliged her request, pouring her another drink. He took a seat on the sofa next to her, drinking his own tumbler elegantly. He arched a brow once more as she poured herself another drink… and then another. He immediately sensed where this evening was going. He placed his own glass down, not wanting to drink more. One of them needed to be sober.

Hermione had a few more drinks before placing her glass on the small table in front of them. The effect of the firewhisky was starting to kick in, and she was grateful for the haze. She was quiet, listening to the sound of the fire crackling in the background. Thoughts of Severus filled her mind.

The tears came unwillingly, slowly at first before falling quickly. She sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

"Miss Granger," he began, and when she didn’t respond, he sighed. "Hermione, what is it?"

"I miss him so much!" she wailed hysterically, looking to Lucius with wide eyes. "Severus is gone, and I fear I'll never be able to save him."

Lucius, unsure of what to do with an emotional witch, carefully pulled her into an embrace. He held her tightly as she curled into his lap. He very much suspected that if she were sober, she wouldn’t dare hold onto him as tightly as she now was. "It'll be okay, Hermione."

"No, it won't," Hermione sniffed. "The man I love is gone… I can't live without him."

"That's nonsense and you know it," Lucius said quickly. "You're an accomplished witch, Hermione, and your life will go on, with or without Severus. I know what you're going through is hard… I can't even imagine this type of grief, but I can tell you that it isn't the end for you. You're young… there's so much you've yet to experience."

She shook her head, not willing to hear his words. "I dream of Severus every night… He haunts me."

"You're grieving… it's only natural to dream of those we've lost." Lucius glanced at her.

Hermione's chest hurt and she was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. No doubt she was going to have a full-fledged panic attack. She tightened her grip on Lucius's shirt, uncaring that the silk was no doubt ruined from her tears. "I can't."

"You can and you will," Lucius told her firmly. "You didn’t survive a war to give up so easily. You can save Severus. We both will. We'll bring him home," he promised. "I swear it, Hermione."

"No, no, no," she murmured, the tears still flowing.

Lucius frowned before summoning a house-elf. "Mipsy, bring me a calming drought and a potion for dreamless sleep, please?"

Mipsy glanced at the young witch with wide eyes and nodded. She reappeared moments later, two vials in her hand. She set them upon the table.

"Would you prepare the guest room next to mine? Miss Granger will be staying the night."

Mipsy nodded once more, disappearing to prepare the room.

Lucius look at Hermione, who was mumbling something incoherently under her breath. "Hermione, darling, I've got some things for you to drink." She peered up at them. "They'll help."

She drank both potions without even questioning what they were… a sign that she was more intoxicated than he had realised. Soon, the tears slowed and she began to breathe a little more normally.

Lucius stood, still cradling her in his arms. "You're going to spend the night here, Hermione. I'm not letting you Floo home in this state." He carried her upstairs towards the guest room nearest his. He was pleased to see that Mipsy had started a fire and turned down the sheets.

"Lucius," she murmured, glancing up at him as he was about to deposit her on the bed. "Lucius," she said once more, emotions swirling through her.

He saw the look in her eyes and went to drop her onto the bed, but he was too late. She clumsily pressed her lips against his, her arms going around his neck and gripping him tightly. He was too surprised to respond, allowing her to kiss him for a few moments. 

Hermione slipped her tongue inside his mouth, deepening their kiss. A part of her was screaming to stop, but she couldn’t. The taste of the sweet and spicy firewhisky in his mouth was delicious. Kissing Lucius was wrong, but so right.

"Stop," Lucius said, abruptly pulling away. He carefully placed her on the bed, silently thanking Merlin when her eyelids started to flutter. The potions were kicking in fully. Within seconds, she collapsed upon the bed, asleep. He tucked her in and left the room, instructing Mipsy to have breakfast and a hangover draught prepared for when she woke in the morning.

With a groan, he headed towards his study in the need of another drink.

* * *

Hermione turned the page of the book she was skimming, her mind elsewhere. She tried to focus on the task at hand, but she couldn’t get her thoughts off of Lucius. She was grateful that he had kept his distance the past three days, after the incident of her kissing him. While she had been drunk, she recalled every moment of their kiss.

She needed to talk to him. She needed to clear the air… she needed to do something.

Truth was, Hermione knew that she missed him. She had become so accustomed to his presence that without it, she felt lost.

_Get a grip, Hermione, you love Severus. This is no time to be having silly thoughts about Lucius_.

Hermione tried to return her attention to the book, but she couldn’t. She snapped the book shut and let out a groan. Her thoughts began to wander… maybe another kiss would get him out of her system? Was that cheating? It certainly felt like it. She felt guilty even thinking it.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was nearly eight pm. It was time for her to retire, regardless of her wandering thoughts. Perhaps she would see Lucius in his study before she Flooed home. A part of her hoped she did, while another part hoped she didn’t. 

Hermione exited the library, walking along the grand halls of Malfoy manor. The home didn’t frighten her as much as it used to. Of course it helped that Draco and Lucius both seemed to be in the process of remodeling some areas. She thought the new gold drapes in the library were lovely.

She knocked once on the door of Lucius's study before stepping inside. Her heart thudded nervously in her chest when she saw him sitting at his desk. "Lucius," she greeted softly.

"Hermione, hello," he said, putting his quill down as he faced her. "I apologise for not being much help the past few days. There's been an issue at Malfoy Industries that needed my attention."

Hermione didn’t believe his excuse. She could see it in his eyes that he felt guilty for what had transpired. "No, Lucius, I'm the one that needs to apologise. I should not have drank as much as I did that night, and I should not have kissed you." She paused. "I can't…" The confession remained on the tip of her tongue. _Do I tell him? Will he understand? I don’t even understand my own feelings right now_ …

"Hermione? Go on," he said softly, tilting his head as he considered her. The pink tinge to her cheeks alerted him to the fact that she was nervous.

"I can't get that kiss out of my mind," she said quickly, her heart racing. "I want to kiss you again, but I want more than that." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I feel so guilty for wanting you, Lucius, but I can't help it. It's just… Merlin, I'm so lonely at night. I hate to be left alone with my thoughts, because then I think of you, and Severus, and I'm just so confused." She looked at him, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

"Hermione," Lucius began. He came around his desk, crossing the room and stopping before her. Reaching out, he gently cupped her cheek. "There's no need to be ashamed for how you feel. I know you love Severus, that much is clear to me. I know that you would also do anything for him."

"I love him," she whispered.

"I know," Lucius soothed. His thumb stroked her cheek lightly. "I can't deny, however, that I've felt a growing attraction between us. It's been some time since I've been this comfortable in the presence of a woman. I know you feel guilty, and I do too." He paused, considering his next words. "But I'm a selfish man, Hermione, and I want you more than I should."

"Would Severus forgive me?" Hermione whispered.

"He would," Lucius replied, and they both knew that he was right. Severus _would_ understand Hermione's grief and emotions. 

"I'm not giving up on him," Hermione felt the need to say.

"And neither am I," Lucius said once more. "Will you stay the night?" he asked, his voice low, almost a whisper.

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She took Lucius's hand, allowing him to lead her through the manor towards his bedroom. With every step, she felt both fear and excitement. Guilt and happiness spread throughout her. When they stepped inside his room, her eyes went to the large bed in front of them. Taking a deep breath, she pushed all of her thoughts aside. She wanted this. She wanted Lucius.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked one last time. He wanted to be sure his little witch wanted this.

"Positive," Hermione told him. Facing him, she grasped the hem of her tee shirt and pulled it up over her head. Lucius watched, his eyes fixated on her as she continued to undress. She slipped out of her flats and undid the button on her Muggle jeans. She shimmied out of them, standing before him in just her undergarments.

"Peach is certainly your colour," Lucius said in appreciation. The brassiere cupped her small breasts perfectly, making them look absolutely delectable. He began to remove his own clothing, unable to tear his gaze from hers. Soon, he was standing before her completely nude, his erection large and impressive. 

She nibbled her lower lip as she looked at his size. He was just as large as Severus, if not larger. Unclasping her bra, she removed it and then took off her knickers.

Lucius approached her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he backed her against the bed. She fell onto it, Lucius climbing atop her. He hovered over her, his cock brushing her thigh as he continued to kiss her.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, unable to keep from tangling her hands in his long, luscious blond hair. The kiss was heavenly, and her body hummed with need. His hands caressed her sides, sending chills along her spine. "Lucius," she gasped as he sucked her neck. 

His hand quickly went between her legs, tracing her slit. "Already so wet for me," Lucius purred. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the traces of her from his hand. "Delicious." He wasted no time in positioning himself between her legs.

"Ahh!" Hermione cried out in surprised as his tongue swirled around her clit. He lapped at her centre as he slid two slender digits inside of her. He began to twist his fingers, pumping them in and out of her at the perfect pace.

Within moments, Hermione felt her body tensing as her orgasm approached. She should have known that Lucius was a talented lover… he had brought her to the brink of orgasm within minutes!

"Lucius!" she cried out as she came, her inner walls clamping down on his fingers. He continued to lick and suck at her, tasting her sweet juices. As her orgasm abated, he wasted no time in aligning his cock at her entrance and pushing in.

"I've wanted you for so long," he panted, thrusting into her. "Ever since you defended me at my hearing." His hand cupped her breast, squeezing it.

"Lucius," she panted, tilting her hips to take him even deeper. "Gods, yes!" Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She needed this… she needed him.

"Your quim is fucking perfect."

"Fuck," Hermione cried. She loved it when her lovers talked dirty to her. It was such a turn on. "Lucius, harder!"

Lucius continued to thrust into her quickly, increasing his pace slightly. His thumb brushed her nipple, occasionally teasing her. Looking into her eyes, he saw the passion and lust there. He could tell she was on the brink of another orgasm.

Hermione felt her body tighten as her second orgasm approached. She grasped his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as he fucked her. She met his thrusts as best she could, gasping each time he entered her fully. He felt wonderful. "Lucius!" she moaned as she came once more. Her movements became frenzied and she fucked him quick and hard, wanting him to come as well.

Seeing his little witch go into overdrive was enough to drive Lucius wild with need. He met her frenzied thrusts, coming with a husky moan. He pulled out at the last second, covering her stomach with his come. 

"So hot," she said, eyes wide as she watched him come. _Thank Merlin he didn’t come inside of me… I can't believe I forgot to think about protection_! She mentally berated herself.

Once he finished, Lucius took a moment to catch his breath. He watched as Hermione did the same. When his breathing returned to normal, he grasped his wand and cast a Cleansing charm on them both.

"Thank you, Lucius," Hermione whispered, curling into his side.

He smirked, his ego quite pleased with himself. "It's been some time since I've been thanked for sex."

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. "Don’t go and get cocky on me now, Lucius."

"I'll try not," Lucius replied teasingly. "Why don’t we get some rest? We can head to the library in the morning together. I promise I'll continue to help you look."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, thinking of Severus as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Severus, please… Don't," she begged, pressing her hands against his throat. Harry and Ron had already moved on to view Severus's memories, but she couldn’t… She couldn’t leave the wizard she loved to bleed out._

_"Her…" he croaked, gasping for breath._

_She pressed her hands against him harder. The scent of copper filled the air and the sight of crimson staining her hands made her sick. There was so much blood…_

_"Severus," she sobbed. His eyes kept opening and closing as he groaned, trying to speak. She pulled one hand from his throat and tried to search his pockets, looking for something, anything to save him. "Please, don’t leave me like this!" she begged in desperation._

_His hand came up, cupping her cheek. She could see the tears swimming in his own eyes. One of her hands cupped his hand on her face while the other continued to try and stop the blood flow. "Please," she cried. "Severus. I love you."_

_He looked at her, his gaze pleading with her. "Her… mi…ne…" His eyes closed, his body stilling completely._

_"No!" Hermione cried hysterically, frantically trying to find a pulse. "No, no!"_

Hermione was shaken awake and she bolted upright, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Her heart was racing and she could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Shhh, Hermione, you fell asleep," Lucius said gently, trying not to startle her.

She looked at him, eyes wide as she recalled her dream. "Lucius!" she sobbed, crashing into him. She held onto him tightly, unable to keep her emotions in check. "Severus…" She cried even harder. 

Lucius picked her up, sitting himself in the chair that she was previously sitting on. He held her tightly, whispering soothing words into her ear as she continued to cry. Rocking her slightly, he promised that he would stop at nothing to bring his friend back.

Hermione could only cry.

* * *

Hermione was curled up on the sofa against Lucius's side as she read through one of her books. Lucius was flipping through a book of his own, and even Draco had decided to grace them with his presence that evening. He was reading an old potion's journal.

It had been two weeks since Lucius and she had slept together. Hermione had told him that she was comfortable having sex with him again just not yet, but that she wanted to tentatively explore the feelings between them. Lucius understood completely, holding her hand and offering her comfort whenever she needed. He had become her rock.

Hermione missed Severus more than she could put into words, and she couldn’t wait to see him once more. With Lucius's assurance, she was determined that they would find a way to bring Severus back. Neither of them were going to give up.

It was moments like these that Hermione suspected there was something between Lucius and Severus… something more than friendship. Lucius had explained that they were like brothers in their youth, but Hermione thought there was more. She never pressed Lucius for answers, though, as she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

With a sigh, she returned herself to the book in her lap. It was a journal, written by one of the first generations of wizards to attend Hogwarts. Hermione wasn’t sure if there was anything useful in the journal, but she figured it couldn’t hurt to look. It was as close as she was going to get to information about the Founders.

As she scanned a passage, she froze. Her heart pounded in her chest. Was that saying what she thought it said? "Lucius," she whispered, reading the passage to herself once more. "Lucius!"

"What?" he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. "What is it?"

"Listen to this," Hermione said excitedly. Even Draco had stopped what he was doing and was staring at her. " _I overheard Professor Slytherin talking with Professor Ravenclaw about a secret room in the castle – it supposedly provides the person entering it with whatever they need. Professor Ravenclaw seemed upset, telling Professor Slytherin not to 'meddle with time' before they moved away. I had wanted to follow them_ …" She took a deep breath before looking up into Lucius's grey eyes. "Do you think it's possible? That the Room of Requirement could bring me back in time?"

Lucius was speechless. After absorbing the information, he slowly considered it. "It could be possible. The room is incredibly powerful."

Draco came over. "Granger, I bet if you wished for a way back in time to the battle, it could bring you there."

"Do you think it could be that simple?" Lucius asked.

"It might be," Hermione said after a moment. Her heart was racing and she was filled with an intense desire to go to Hogwarts at that very moment. "Severus told me that the castle was sentient in a way… perhaps that's what he meant? There's only one way to find out if this will work, and I'm willing to try."

Lucius reached towards her, taking her hand. He held it gently. "I agree that we should try, but it's very late already. Why don’t we all sleep on it and then decide in the morning? If you still think we should try it, then we will."

Hermione nodded. A full night's rest couldn’t hurt. "Thank you, Lucius." She hugged him tightly, not noticing that Draco left the room to give them some privacy. "Thank you so much." A part of it was strange to her, that she and Lucius had clicked together so quickly but well, but she accepted it. He made her feel comfortable. 

"You needn’t thank me," Lucius assured her, putting his own arms around her and holding her to him. "I've told you time and time again that Severus is a dear friend of mine, and that I miss him. It will benefit us both to bring him back."

"Lucius," she whispered, smiling at him. "I'll see you in the morning." 

He kissed her forehead before walking her to the Floo. She held the journal tightly in her hands, almost afraid to put it down. For the first time since Severus had died four months ago, Hermione Flooed home feeling hopeful. Tomorrow, she would bring Severus back.

* * *

Hermione looked at Lucius nervously. They had already discussed that she would go to Hogwarts alone to attempt to change the past. She had owled Minerva, asking for permission to use the Room of Requirement. Minerva had agreed immediately, no questions asked, for which Hermione was grateful.

Everything, it seemed, had fallen into place.

Except that Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little sad at what was going to happen. She would have Severus back, something that she had dreamed about constantly since he had died, but in the process, she would lose Lucius, a wizard she had grown to deeply care for.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, seeing the worry in her eyes. He could always tell when she was thinking hard as her forehead would crease in the most adorable way. "Hermione?"

"I don’t want to forget you," Hermione said softly, admitting her fears. "By changing the past, I won't have to come here and we won't become close. I… I think I may love you, Lucius, but not in a way that changes my love for Severus. I never thought I could grow to care for someone so deeply in a little over a month, but I do. I care deeply for you both, Lucius, and I don’t want to you to gain him!" She could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes and she cursed herself for being so damn emotional.

"Hermione," Lucius said, moving towards her. He sat next to her on the sofa before gently cupping her cheek. "You never know… Perhaps Severus will introduce you and I? If we're meant to be, then fate will find a way to reunite us, Hermione."

"I don’t want to forget," Hermione vowed. "I don’t want to go back to hating you, Lucius. I don’t want to hurt again."

"You won't hurt, Hermione, as you won't remember ever caring for me," Lucius tried to soothe her.

"No," Hermione insisted. "There has to be a way we won't forget. And to let Severus know what had originally happened." She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out a solution.

"Why don’t we store our memories? That way, we can view them in a Pensieve," Lucius suggested.

"That's a great idea," Hermione said with a nod, "But how will we get them?"

"House-Elves," he said at once. "If I command Mipsy to deliver the memories to Severus, you, and I, then she will. Even though time will change, she will stay have to obey that command."

"What? Are you sure?" Hermione asked. She didn’t know that House-Elves were that powerful.

Lucius chuckled. "I'm not sure at all, but I think it's the best chance we've got."

"Then let's get to it," Hermione said, conjuring four vials. She siphoned her memories, placing one in a vial for her before repeating the process to put in a vial for Severus to view. Lucius did the same moments later.

"Mipsy!" Lucius called out, smiling when his favourite elf appeared. "I need you to do me a huge favour."

"Yes, Master Lucius?" Mipsy asked, looking back and forth between him and Hermione.

Lucius handed her the four vials after quickly labelling them with his wand. "I command you to deliver these to the names on the vials by the end of the day."

Mipsy nodded. "I vow that I will, Master Lucius." She carefully took the vials and disappeared with a pop!

Lucius then turned to Hermione. "This is it," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I hope that you are successful."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "I… I love you, Lucius." She pressed her face into the front of his robes, inhaling the scent that she had grown quite accustomed to. "I can never repay you for your help."

"You don’t have to," Lucius said. He tilted her face upwards before gently pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away seconds later, looking into her large, brown eyes. "Save Severus."

"I will," Hermione promised. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" she said, tossing down the Floo powder and disappearing in a flash of green smoke.

* * *

Hermione looked at the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach the trolls ballet. Her pockets were full of the various potions and items that she would need to save Severus's life. She was ready.

She started to walk past the hidden entrance, saying, "I need to travel back to May 2, 1998 to save Severus." She repeated the phrase as she walked past two more times.

Hermione felt her tears fall down her face as the door appeared before her. Surely that meant it worked? She pushed open the door, stepping inside the room as the door closed behind her. To her surprise, it was completely empty. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe it didn’t work. 

Walking around the room for a few minutes, Hermione tried to see if there was anything in there that could help her, but she couldn’t find anything. The room was totally bare.

Feeling dejected, Hermione head back to the door. She and Lucius would simply need to find another method to save Severus. Opening the door, she stepped into the hallway, freezing in shock. Rubble surrounded her, and she could hear screaming and fighting down one of the halls.

"It worked!" she shouted in surprise. She quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself before running full-force towards the Shrieking Shack. Hopefully she wasn’t too late to save Severus a second time!

Turning down the next hallway, she froze once more when she saw Percy and Fred duelling Pius Thicknesse. Her conscience told her to stop, but before she could process what she was doing, she shouted, " _Protego_!" Percy and Fred were shielded from the debris that went flying from the explosion. 

Hermione took off, continuing on her journey. She was already seriously altering the past by saving Severus… what was one more person?

Running into the courtyard, Hermione froze once more. Remus was duelling Dolohov, while Bellatrix and Tonks were duelling. Thinking of poor Teddy, Hermione stunned both Dolohov and Bellatrix in rapid succession, pleased that both Remus and Tonks made quick work of binding the Death Eaters.

_I'm coming, Severus_ , she thought to herself as she neared the Whomping Willow. Hearing voices, she ran off the path, not wanting anyone to realise she was there. She watched as Harry and Ron ran to the castle, not even noticing that she wasn’t with him. A few minutes later, she watched as she appeared, running up the trail after her boys. The tears pouring down past her face was all current Hermione needed. She bolted towards Severus, knowing that she only had a few moments.

Within seconds, she was kneeling before the bloody, still body of Severus. "I won't let you die," she said, immediately pouring Dittany on him. "Severus, come back to me," she said, forcing his mouth open and shoving a bezoar down his throat. She massaged his throat, working the bezoar down. She then carefully poured a Blood-Replenishing potion down his throat. 

Using the empty vial from the Blood-Replenishing potion, she whispered, " _Portus_ ," turning the vial into a Portkey that would bring Severus to the Hogwarts infirmary, where she knew Madam Pomfrey was tending to patients. From there, Madam Pomfrey could send him to St. Mungo's.

Taking Severus's hand, she guided him to pick up the vial. His eyes fluttered as he did so, disappearing before her eyes.

Knowing that there wasn’t anything else for her to do, Hermione quickly made her way back to the Room of Requirement. She looked at the wall, scorch marks covering it. "The Fiendfyre… Fuck." There was no way the Room of Requirement was in working condition. How was she going to return back to her time?

But then Hermione realised… the reality she was from no longer existed. She had changed so much. The Hermione that was duelling with Ron somewhere in the castle was the Hermione that would exist in the future… not her. She knew that she had no future.

Looking at the Room of Requirement, she knew there was no other option for her. She walked back and forth, thinking that she was needed to meet her fate. The Room must have known because the door appeared in front of her. 

Stepping inside, she could hear the roar of the flames and feel the heat. Hermione's last thoughts were of Severus and Lucius before the Fiendfyre consumed her.

* * *

Severus stared out the window of the small room he was in at St. Mungo's. Glancing at the clock, he smiled. Hermione would be by to visit him soon. He sighed, trying to think over the past few days. He remembered giving Potter his memories, and Hermione crying, trying to stop the bleeding. That was all he remembered clearly. A small part of him vaguely remembered someone feeding him a bezoar and potions… it had sounded like Hermione, but he knew that was impossible as she had gone on with Potter.

He had woken up two days later in St. Mungo's, finally on the mend. His throat ached, his vocal chords damaged, but Healer Pye had assured him that his voice would return completely soon. For now, it was whispers and gestures.

Severus was startled by a popping noise. Looking around, he was shocked to see Lucius's personal House-Elf, Mipsy, standing before him. "Master Snape, you must view these memories." She handed him two small vials. "Dobby informed Master Potter that you would need the Pensieve." She gestured to the small bowl near his bed. "You must watch them now, sir." The small elf disappeared, leaving Severus utterly confused.

Looking down, he saw his names on both of the vials. He picked one at random, pouring it into the Pensieve. He entered the memories, shocked to see Hermione sobbing at his dead body…

What felt like ages passed before Severus pulled out of Hermione's memories. His heart shuddered in his chest, and he felt as if he was going to throw up. He had died? She and Lucius had found a way to go back in time and change the past? Why hadn’t she explained any of this?

_She probably doesn’t remember any of it_ , he thought suddenly. Looking at the other vial, he wondered what it contained. Perhaps Lucius's memories? He poured them into the Pensieve and entered it.

This memory started with Lucius stating, "Severus, I'm hoping you've already viewed Hermione's memories first. I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sure I'll be just as shocked when I watch my own memories the same time you watch yours. Me? Loving your witch? I know, it's absurd, but it can't be helped, Severus. You're a lucky wizard. I hope once we all have our memories of the alternate reality, you and me can chat. For now, I hope you watch my memories with an open mind."

The scene shifted to Lucius reading about Severus's obituary and Potter's clearing remarks…

Severus lay back on the hospital bed, taking in all the information he had been given. It was clear to him that Hermione had been devastated by his death, but she never stopped loving him. Yet somehow, she had fallen in love with Lucius. And it was clear to him that Lucius returned the witch's feelings. Would they feel that way about each other once they viewed their own memories?

It was something he and Hermione would have to work through. Severus was grateful that she was due to appear any moment.

He was astounded that she had worked so hard to change his fate. If that wasn’t a testament of her love for him, he didn’t know what was.

*******

Hermione opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. Looking around, she realised that she was in Severus's bedroom at Hogwarts.

"Missy Hermione?"

She bolted out of bed, drawing her wand. She lowered it once she saw a small House-Elf before her. "Hi, there, what's your name?"

"Mipsy, ma'am," the Elf said, giving a small bow. "I have something for you." She handed her a small vial. "You must watch this, Missy Hermione. It is very important."

Hermione glanced at the vial that contained her name. She saw memories floating around inside. "Whose memories are these?" she asked Mipsy. 

"Yours," Mipsy said before disappearing. 

"What? How can they be mine?" Hermione asked an empty room. The House-Elf's answer only left her more confused. She stared at the bottle until curiosity finally got the best of her. She headed to Severus's Pensieve and poured the contents in. She placed her head in the memories, shocked to see her with Severus, moments before she had thought he died…

*******

"Master Lucius!" Mipsy said, thankful to be delivering the last of her vials. "You must view this! Immediately." She handed him the vial.

"Where did it come from?"

"You," Mipsy said matter-of-factly. She wrung her hands nervously, hoping her master wouldn’t be angry.

"How?" Lucius asked sharply, turning the vial over in his hands as he inspected the contents.

"All of a sudden, I was having them, remembering that you and Missy Hermione had them and you commanding me to deliver them, sir. I do not understand my memories."

Lucius arched a brow. The only 'Missy Hermione' he could think of was the Granger girl, and he very much doubted they were together viewing memories. "Very well," he said, heading towards his Pensieve. His curiosity had been piqued.

* * *

Hermione timidly knocked on the door. She smiled at Severus when he looked at her. She saw him frown when he took in her tear-stained face. "I…" The tears began to fall once more as she rushed across the room to him. "I love you… I love you..." she repeated over and over, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Hermione, shhh," he croaked, rubbing her back. "Love you."

"Gods, Severus, you died! And I…" She couldn’t speak. "It's all so much to take in." Hermione took a deep breath, trying to figure out what she wanted to say first. "Are you angry with me?" She looked at him, praying that he wasn’t. To her relief, he shook his head.

She climbed into the bed, carefully sitting next to him. "I suppose it makes sense," she said after a moment. "No one knows who saved you… I guess it was me from the future. Right? Who else would have known what potions to have or where you even where."

"Thank you," he said softly, careful not to strain his voice.

"You don’t need to thank me, love," Hermione told him firmly. "I'd do anything for you." She laughed dryly. "As we both saw." She sighed. "I just… I can't believe it."

Severus pressed a kiss to her wild curls.

She nibbled her lower lip worryingly. "I… I've been thinking about him a lot since viewing the memories." Hermione watched for Severus's reactions. "I'd like to see him when you're better, if we can."

"Do you love him?"

Hermione looked at Severus, knowing that she couldn’t lie. "I do, but I love you too."

"I know you do," Severus soothed. "We can talk more later," he whispered to her. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione repositioned herself, hovering over him. "Severus… I need you." She tenderly pressed her lips to his.

"We shouldn’t," he feebly protested.

Hermione shook her head. "I need it," she tried to explain. "To me, it feels like this is the first time I'm seeing you in months. I need you. Please, love."

"The door."

"Harry is standing outside. I told him that we weren’t to be disturbed," Hermione explained. "I love you."

Severus carefully kissed her, pouring all of his love into the kiss. His hands gripped her hips, holding her to him tightly. She ground against him, and he was achingly hard moments later.

"Gods, Severus," she whimpered as his hands lifted the hem of her dress up. Silently thanking the ease of hospital gowns, she pushed the material out of the way and sank down upon him.

Severus held onto her hips as she rode him, gasping as the pleasure worked its way through his body. "Wait," he said, tightening his grip on her. "Where are your knickers?"

Hermione flushed. "I thought it would be easier if I didn’t wear any," she said cheekily, continuing to ride him. She ground her hips in a small circle, closing his eyes as she did so. "You feel so good, love."

"Not going to last," he whispered, closing his own eyes as well. It had been months since he and Hermione had been together intimately. The pleasure was almost too much.

She slowly lifted herself up before sinking back down on his cock once more. She repeated the process a few times, teasing him. Her own orgasm was approaching. "Gods," she whimpered, clenching her inner walls around his cock.

"Fuck me, Hermione," Severus whispered, his voice hoarse from all the talking they had been doing.

Hermione didn’t need to be told twice. She picked up her speed, bringing herself to orgasm quickly. As she gasped his name, Severus came with a strangled groan, thrusting himself up into her.

Panting as they both came down from their highs, Hermione leant forward, resting her forehead against his. "I love you."

"Marry me?" The words were so quiet, she almost didn’t hear.

Tears brimming her eyes, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, kissing him sweetly.

* * *

Hermione stood on the steps of Malfoy Manor, her hand tightly holding Severus's. After some discussion between her and Severus, they had decided that they would go see Lucius. Hermione wanted to see him, as she was unable to let go of the emotions she felt when she thought about the wizard.

Severus had been in correspondence with Lucius about the matter, and it seemed that Lucius felt the same way. And apparently, Severus had confided in her, he and Lucius had shared a previous love interest during their youth. She had been relieved to find out that it was _not_ Lily Potter.

Glancing down at the Prince family ring on her finger, Hermione smiled. A part of her still couldn’t believe that she was going to marry Severus. Her family and friends were all happy for her, even though it had taken some explaining.

The door opened to reveal Lucius. He looked impeccable, his long, blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck and his robes were perfectly pressed. Not a single wrinkle could be found.

Grey eyes met brown ones and at once, Hermione felt an immense amount of love wash over her. "Lucius," she whispered, reaching out tentatively with her free hand, still holding onto Severus.

Lucius grasped her free hand, holding it tightly. "I've been waiting to see you, Hermione."

"I told you I didn’t want to forget," she whispered.

"And I told you that fate would find a way," Lucius replied, unable to tear his gaze from her.

Severus frowned. He hadn’t recalled a memory from either of them where those words were exchanged, yet Hermione had told him that she didn’t recall anything besides the memories they viewed. Was it possible that they both remembered their alternate timeline in a way? He couldn’t be sure, but as Lucius's gaze met his own, he found he was choked up with emotion.

Standing between the two wizards she loved, Hermione felt tears in her eyes. For the first time in ages, she felt completely at peace. She squeezed both of their hands, unable to keep the smile off her face. She had saved the wizard she had lost, and didn’t lose the new love she had found.


End file.
